


2 - Lady Noctbeth

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, Gen, Nightmare, prophetic night terror, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Noct has a nightmare of his loved ones covered in blood.





	2 - Lady Noctbeth

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Day two - Bloody Hands

Blood covered his hands. Dark. Red. Wet. He tried to wipe it on his trousers. The images of his friends, seared in his mind, of the blood coating his skin. 

His Prompto, battered and bruised, blood mottling his skin. The top of his wrist looked as if a chunk of skin had been raggedly removed, as if with a shard of glass. 

"Never be...one of you..." His voice echoed in his mind. 

His Gladio, his shield. Face covered in blood from two garish slashes. Chest cut open in a massive wound, large enough to expose his inner workings. Red sinew and muscle, exposed and moving. 

"Failed you..." His voice echoed in his mind. 

His Ignis, his advisor. Bloodied holes where his eyes should have been, dark, and marred, the skin in a jagged star burst on one side. Blood covered one of his fingers. He stared at the figure of his advisor, who dropped to his knees. 

"Couldn't...protect you." 

His Luna. His sweet Oracle. His bride to be. Dark blood staining her side, and her dress, and still a smile on her lips. 

"Fufill your destiny, Noct." 

Noct shot up in a cold sweat, staring at his hands. No blood to be seen. He looked around, and saw Gladio, Prompto, and Ignis playing cards. Ignis glanced up at him. 

"Are you alright, Noct? Another nightmare?" The advisor asked as Noct sat up completely, and stared over at them. 

"Y-yeah...must have been..." 

Noct ran a hand through his sweat slicked hair. 

"Better stay up this time, Princess. Boat's almost ready." 

Gladio gestured with his hand of cards, before turning back to the table. Prompto tossed his hand down, and Gladio chucked his cards on top of them in aggravation, obviously having lost the hand. 

"Yeah, almost time to go to Altissia! Can't believe our journey's almost over." Prompto laughed almost wistfully as he leaned back in his chair. 

Noct stared down at his hands. No blood to be seen. He felt the overwhelming need to wash them, and stood, muttering as he stumbled to the bathroom. Needed running water. Needed soap. Needed...something to get the blood off...

"Yeah...almost over..."


End file.
